Fireworks
by Alpha DragonWulf
Summary: Oneshot, hilarity. Post movieverse. It's the Fourth of July. You'd think the Autobots would be able to do Fireworks easily, right? Nope. Rated for mild language.


Well, while anyone who reads my story is wondering when the Pit Im gonna get off my lazy aft and update my story, I am struck by red, white and blue inspiration. And lo, witness my patriotic brain fart.

**Fireworks**

The Fourth of July. Independence day.

Everyone in the good ol' U S of A loves watching and/or setting off fireworks on this patriotical day.

Except two certain Autobots.

It had been three years scince the Autobots had come to Earth, and two Independence days. This year, Optimus Prime hoped, maybe they could all enjoy the day in peace.

The first year had been an utter fiasco.

_As Wheeljack's earfins lit up joyously, and all of the 'bots that were as of yet on Earth backed away to a small hill near the base with humans in tow. Ironhide was inside, but had promised to come outside in time to watch what everyone had told him was 'the pride of the United States'. No one had explained to him that that 'pride' happened to include large explosions._

_Prime had commed the go ahead to Wheeljack, and the (slightly mad) scientist had yelled out, 'fire in the hole' ecstatically before lighting up about four hundred pounds of fireworks._

_As Blaster was turning on a giant sound system to go in sync with the fireworks, no one noticed that the walking artillery closet was missing. Until, that is, he heard the first explosion._

_**BOOM!**_

_Ironhide looked up quickly, his training kicking in faster. Before you could say 'turbofox' he was out the door and..._

Optimus didn't like to think about what happened next, really, but it involved Ironhide running around, guns blazing, and several casualties, including the unfortunate Wheeljack, Swoop and Grimlock.

The next year had been better, as they had locked Ironhide in his room and had let him watch exactly what was happening through a closed circut tv set. But, they had forgotten about Red Alert, who had landed around what the humans called 'Christmastime'.

The fireworks had gone off without a hitch, but in the hours beforehand, however...

Well, lets just say that the government got several very frantic calls from a certain glitchy mech while New York and Boston were having their celebrations.

But this year, Ironhide had promised to actually help with the fireworks, and Red alert was locked up in a soundproof, transmission-resistant cell in the brig, normally reserved for when he glitched out too bad. So therefore, the celebration was safe.

.,.

All of the people in the base, both Cybertronian and human, were coming out of the rec room and heading out of the base towards the designated frieworks area, chatting amiably about the movie they had just watched. Inevitably, it was the movie Independence Day.

"My favorite part of the movie is the speech the prez gives," Commented Mikalea. There were shouts of disagreement from behind them.

"In the words of my generation- Up YOURS!" quoted Bumblebee. Everyone around him laughed, and his charge ran ahead a few paces, stopping the procession of mechs.

"Now, there is one thing that is the best about that movie, and we all know it isn't the aliens," said Sam, earning cheers of agreement- that was a sore spot for most of these certain aliens. "We all know that the best part of the movie was... The effin' awesome, make-yourself-scared- uh, crapless," he censored, because Annabelle was there, "EXPLOSIONS! Now lets go watch some real ones!"

There was then a stampede to get out the door, and soon enough, the fireworks were set up.

Ironhide stood next to Wheeljack, and when the fireworks were launched, he shot up in the air, creating showers of plasma and such. Everyone thought the display was awesome.

Until, however, one of his shots hit a large rocket.

That didn't blow up, suprisingly, but was merely knocked off course, due to the fact that they were Wheeljack-made fireworks.

The firework careened off course and was knocked into the side of the ARK.

The resulting explosion was definitely the highlight of the display, if not for the fact that one side of the gigantic spaceship blew up comepletly.

Thankfully, it was supposed to be the finale firework, so no more went off and everyone noticed in time. No one could say anything, until Bumblebee quoted the movie watched earlier.

"Well, I promised you fireworks, didn't I?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, it is mildly cracky, but I just couldn't resist!

Honestly, I cant describe fireworks very well. Theyre just unexplainable. Just imagine every firework display in the world, combined together and twelve times better. That's what it looked like, mkay?

Yes, its short. Yes, its stupid. But its what I imagine would happen if the Autobots pulled off fireworks. Tada. Oh, and Bumblebee isnt insulting Mikalea, he's saying that was his favorite part of the movie, but that wasnt how the other 'bots took it.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
